Servant of Duke
by KyoyaxL
Summary: Madness of Duke Venomania. With Len being Gakupo's servant, he watches the women of his harem suffer under Gakupo's spell. He cleans up after his master. His life as a servant takes a turn for the worse when his sister Rin fall under the same spell.


First of all. This is a Spin-off from the original Vocaloid Song/story: Madness of Duke Venomania.

I came with the idea a little while ago. And figured: why not, this story could use a behind the scenes kind of story. Since Gakupo's story is basically about being involved with gorgeous women. I added something extra.

Since Gakupo can't be the only one in the mansion right? He needs cooks, servants, you name it. Who can be a better servant, than Len?

So yes I actually mixed up two versions (only the name) Instead of Servant of Evil. It's Servant of Duke. Len being Gakupo's servant. The reason why I did that will be told in the story later on.

This story is basically about love, passion and betrayal.

It involves sexual, yaoi (gay), rape, hetero pairings content as it is not suitable for minors to read.

_The first chapter is rather short. Bare with me ^^_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Chapter 1. Now, shall we dance?**

_Today, again beautiful woman. Comes to me..._

_That smiling you, will become my new wife._

_A forbidden deal with the devil.._

_This power placed in my hand. All the women, that look at me.._

_Fall enchanted._

"make sure the guest room is ready" the Duke spoke to his servant. Making the blonde, to him small boy frown at him as he was being ordered. Knowing, in less than an hour, another woman would walk through that door. As the boy, Len held his gaze at this enormous door. He let out a soft sigh, almost not able to hear for his master. The Duke turned around dropping a warning gaze at the servant as he walked past him.

Again that face, every time. As he build up his harem. Len wondered where all the women came from. He wasn't allowed to speak with anyone of them. And as he tried, they only simply stared into the distance. As if they were poisoned, drugged, robbed from their body, their soul. As he called it. There was nothing to be seen in their eyes once the Duke had laid his hands on them. They were just empty shelves. As much as he pitied them. He was a servant after all, what could a low life like him do?

The boy did as he was ordered, as he cleaned the room the Duke had demanded from him. Putting everything in to place, everything he would need. To please that certain woman, or rather himself. Such a selfish man, he thought. But never ever, crossed through his mind what happened in those rooms. He just banned those thoughts from his mind. Just thinking about it only send shivers all over his body, and not in a good way. Even when he knew what would happen, he didn't want to, and simply wasn't familiar with the term at all. Whatever happened in there, he promised himself he wouldn't lay a finger on any women, even if he did know how. He wouldn't.. Not like he did. He just couldn't bare the thought of all those noises coming from those rooms every day, would be his doing.

Once he was done he left the room, knowing he had more chores and other really exhausting work laying ahead of him. He walked through the hallway, back to those big doors. He glanced at them once more, but as he could hear footsteps he looked around. Seeing the Duke step up to his 'thrown' as he always called it.

"I prepared the room you wished for sir" he made a small bow as he glanced up towards his so much taller master.

The Duke only grinned, and as it almost seemed he was going to pet the boy on the head he only stepped slightly closer.

"now, make sure the other women get to their dinner" he said to him. Or rather, ordered him. As he always did with that tone in his voice. As long as he had worked for his Master, which was almost his whole life. He had never heard him talk differently towards him. He didn't knew him any better as his superior, Gakupo. Even though he was never allowed to say his name.

Len only nodded with that same bow, but before he took off, he glanced up one last time towards the Duke's eyes. So filled with passion and eager it send chills all over his body. As if he was almost able to drown in those lilac glowing orbs. Unfortunately for the Duke his so called deal didn't said anything about males falling under his spell, it did seemed to work on Len from time to time.

The boy stepped away from his master, getting to his duties and he heard the big door open. Meaning the circle, was going to start all over once more...

Again, a beautiful woman stepped up to the powerful and lustful Duke. He embraced her with a devilish smile, as he ran his hand through her beautifully coral soft hair. Taking a glance at her big rounded blue eyes, when she wasn't bewitched with the man before, she surely was now as he stared back in his eyes. His precious game was about to start.

As he escorted the beautiful women to the room, still very under his spell. He could hear some commotion near the kitchen. He ignored it, knowing the servants would solve it, as he was too busy himself right now.

Once both were in the room, he watched the gorgeous woman slowly undress right in front of him. As he laid sight on her naked body, his eyes grew full of lust. Ready to devour his new addition to the house. His smirk grew bigger as he watched the woman backing down from him. Literally making herself comfortable on the bed, as she invited him with spread legs.

He let out a soft chuckle with the view. Sometimes this really felt too easy, but as the woman were literally drugged on him they didn't know any better to obey him. Submitting to him in silence.

Gakupo walked over to his new property as he slowly undressed himself, knowing he wouldn't liked to be disturbed the upcoming hour...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As Len was done with most of his work, he walked aside every single door of the mansion, checking everything until his job would be done for the day. And as he reached one of the doors he paused for a moment, hearing those all too familiar sounds coming from that certain room. 'another woman poisoned for life' he thought. So much damage is done to their bodies, and they don't even know it. When he hated being his servant, he should actually praise himself lucky he was just his servant. And not one of those unfortunate women that filled the mansion.

Sometimes he considered he was the devil himself, dressed in such fancy clothing, hiding underneath a appealing handsome face. Luring eyes you cannot do anything else but fear them.

Never did he fear his master. But yet he was unaware of the sudden change in his future which was soon to come. Not knowing he had been wrong about his master, he was nothing more, or less then those poor women. As the days came closer, he didn't knew, coming closer to his unfortunate fate.

He went back to his own room, he changed into his nightwear as he walked back to the hallway again, making sure everyone was stationed in their rooms. Asleep. He came across the same room, this time the noises had stopped. And not too far away he noticed the Duke walking over to his own room. Len bit his lip, the urge to go walk in that room was just too big. Now his master had left, he wanted to know in which state he had left the poor woman. Even when he didn't wanted to know, nothing about those sick things that man did to those girls, taking advantage of their purity. He did wanted to help, somehow. Always, when these situations occurred, he thought about his sister. How much he wanted her to be happy, never end up like that. He would protect her against the cruel world, even when it meant it would cost him his life. He was certain something like this would never happen to her. But knowing she was far away from here, safe, he let out a sigh. It was useless to worry about her, his duties were here.

He couldn't stand the thought anymore, as he watched the Duke disappear into his room. Len took the doorknob into his small hand as he walked inside the door. The only thing left on his face was a pure expression, filled with shock. He glanced at the bed, the women left laying underneath the silk covers. Still naked, he approached her. Standing right beside the bed he lifted the covers over her bare chest.

"are you okay?" he asked, watching her face. Which only showed there was nothing left of her, he couldn't find any emotions in her eyes. She just stared blank up to the ceiling. He sighed.

"do I need to get you anything?" he asked once more. She didn't respond. Right, he figured. But it was his duty somewhat to get her dressed again, and ready for bed. But right now he didn't felt like bothering her with such things. Not after, that...

Len was about to get up, leave her alone, he figured she might want to be alone right now. Until he heard some muffled sounds coming from her. He turned...

"w-w.. W-water..." the girl said, her voice dry and broken.

His eyes widened as he immediately nodded and left the room, to get her something to drink. He speed up his pace as he reached the kitchen, getting a rather large glass and filled it with some water. And as he walked past the big closet in the house. He took a nice silk semi white/blue dress. He sighed as he stopped for a moment, the circle was now completed. Once he realized, he took a dress for the woman to wear. Like he always did with the rest of the women that came to the Duke's mansion. Still.. The girl needed something to wear.

He walked back to the room as he laid down the dress on the foot of her bed as he walked in. Sitting on the edge of the bed once more, he held the glass in front of her.

"you want me to leave it here or you need some help?" he asked.

The girl shook her head as she rose up. Still covered her chest by holding the blankets, she took the glass the blonde offered her. Len stared at her, this was the first time, a girl ever responded to him like that. Why was she so different? Even when she was still clearly under his 'spell' she somehow still had a little left of what he called 'a mind of her own'

"what's your name?" he asked, watching her take some sips from her glass.

"Miki" she answered him. Her voice was soft, child like but still very gentle. Now he pitied her even more.

He wanted to ask if she was hurt, somewhere, somehow. But he didn't dared asking, knowing he couldn't ease her pain, the damage that had been forever burned to her conscience.

"you need anything?" he asked after a while, watching her still. Almost with her glass empty.

She shook her head, but he wasn't convinced. Even so he couldn't help her, even when he wanted to. After a short silence he could see her get back to reality more and more. Hearing some sobs coming from her, he bit his lip. He hated this so much, he felt like making an end to this nightmare with his own hands. Making all the suffer done to the women stop.

He felt like apologizing to the girl. But this wasn't his fault, still he felt so guilty she had to go through this. And he just let it happen, the servant of the Duke. He felt awful there wasn't anything he could do.

What he didn't know was the girl wasn't just crying because of the fact what just happened, she was crying because she missed he family. Knowing she wouldn't see them anymore. Her life was practically over... How much Len wanted to stay, he got up from the bed.

"I'm down the hallway, if you need anything" he offered. He knew she wouldn't go anywhere, even when she regained her old self, she was still very much under the Duke's spell.

And as long as he lived, she could never leave this mansion.

Miki only nodded. Making Len leave the room, to his own. And as he walked down the hallway, he sighed once more. This evening he felt really awful.

He knew this was once more going to be a night without any sleep.. As the Duke slept through all his crimes and harm he had done, with a clean conscience. Len had to carry the burden of his actions, Gakupo wasn't the one who looked after the women. After they were aggressively robbed from their bodies. No, he left them right at the edge of breaking, he would never see it with his own eyes... Leaving it to Len to clean up the mess for him.. And leaving him insomniac for the rest of the night.. No, he wouldn't get any sleep with this torture...


End file.
